


Как в книгах

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: История о том, как альфа предложил омеге сходить на свидание, как написано в книгах.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Как в книгах

**Author's Note:**

> мое воображение сделало Фрэнка синим.  
> точнее, его волосы.

июль, 2014.

_Прошу прощения, Джерард, но встретиться сегодня не получится._

_Ален._

Тихие гневные ругательства так и ссыпались изо рта парня, когда нефритовые глаза быстро пробежались по дисплею телефона, читая только что полученное послание от отца, а взгляд с искристо-радостного незамедлительно поменялся на угрюмый и мрачный. Тонкие губы скривились в ядовитой усмешке разочарования, а руки сжались в кулаки, сминая край белоснежной рубашки и впиваясь короткими ноготками в мягкую кожу ладони.

Потеряв насовсем ту хрупкую, такую ненастоящую, словно ее и не было вовсе, надежду, что они с отцом останутся в хороших отношениях на протяжении долгих лет, Джерард устало прикрыл изумрудные глаза, искрящиеся влагой непрошенных слез, и положил руки на стеклянный стол, покрытый шелковой скатертью нежного цвета благоухающих лилий, переплетая тонкие пальцы в замок. Все его попытки наладить отношения с Аленом были напрасны. Тот даже не предпринимал усилий с ним помириться и стать самым лучшим отцом для него, для своего единственного сына, ради своего горячо любимого, умершего мужа. Между ними словно выросла высокая каменная стена, через которую Джерарду было не по силам перебраться. И прочитав то самое коротенькое сообщение, вселившее в парня разочарование и ледяной холод к отцу, черноволосый вовсе отчаялся, перестал надеяться, верить, любить своего родителя.

Медленно открыв глаза и устало оглядев просторное помещение, залитое ярким алмазным сиянием громадных люстр, что висели на высоком потолке жемчужно-белого оттенка, парень невольно облизнул сухие губы и позвал официанта, галантно взметнув рукой вверх. Тот в мгновение ока оказался около его столика, вежливо улыбаясь и ловко доставая маленький блокнотик и ручку с заднего кармана черных брюк.

\- Вы уже выбрали, что будете заказывать, мсье?

\- Да, - мягким тоном ответил Джерард, вскинув брови вверх и легко улыбаясь. - Я буду розанс ***** и клубничный парфе. И да, гарсон, полейте, пожалуйста, мое лакомство карамельным соусом, прошу вас.

Одарив парня сияющей улыбкой, официант повторил его заказ, кивнул в знак подтверждения и, повернувшись на каблуках лакированных туфель, ушел. А Джерард мгновенно опустил уголки алых губ, заменяя маску учтивости на пластмассовую личину безразличия и раздражительности.

Если бы вы взглянули на угрюмого парня, одиноко сидевшего за круглым столиком прямо в середине просторного зала, вы увидели бы, что в леденящем душу взгляде словно бушевал чернеющий бескрайний океан, разбрызгивая во все стороны заразные холодные капли равнодушия и отчужденности, от чего люди впитывали, словно губки, его внезапное безразличие к миру. Джерарду хотелось только спокойствия и стать немного счастливее, чем сейчас. Но...

Неожиданно для молодого омеги, напротив него, шокированного произошедшим, сел криво улыбающийся парень, волосы которого были цвета светлого ультрамарина, одетый очень необычно, не для такого элитного ресторана. Его улыбка была такой легкой и добродушной, шоколадного оттенка глаза искрились весельем, а весь его панковский вид так и говорил за него "давай повеселимся?". Джерард скользнул взглядом по его шее и заметил, что по обе стороны были наколоты татуировки, потом еще ниже и увидел на пальцах и тыльной стороне ладони замысловатые рисунки, тесно переплетенные между собой.

Он как будто ворвался в личное пространство, в мир омеги, нахально улыбаясь и лопая его хрустальные пузыри отрешенности. А тот все еще безмолвно глядел удивленными глазами на мужчину, который безусловно был могучим и весьма симпатичным альфой.

\- Прошу прощения, мсье, - наконец-таки решился что-то сказать парень, невольно поерзав на мягком бархатном стуле и поджав губы в возмущении. - Но что вы делаете, сидя возле меня?

\- А что, этого нельзя делать? - с веселыми нотками от происходящего в голосе поинтересовался тот.

Джерард неосознанно подметил про себя, что голос у него довольно приятный на слух.

\- Нельзя. Таким образом вы показываете свое неуважение ко мне, - парень горделиво вздернул вверх подбородок и скрестил руки у себя на груди, заставив того еще сильнее улыбаться, распаляя в Джерарде целый вихрь яростных чувств к этому бестактному господину.

\- Но я просто подсел к вам не потому, чтобы посмеяться над вами или поиздеваться. Напротив. Просто вы были так печальны, а глаза полны грусти... Вы меня заинтересовали.

Теперь синеволосый парень уже не улыбался своей кривой усмешкой, а пристально смотрел своими глазами цвета светлого дуба в изумрудные, где отчетливо читалось непонимание.

\- Вижу, вы в неразумении, мсье, - довольным голос проговорил он и откинулся назад, на спинку стула, удобно устроившись на нем. - Как насчет знакомства?

Джерард ничего не ответил только нерешительно кивнул и вовсе забыл о своей апатичности и легкомысленном отце.

\- Ну, в таком случае, меня зовут Франклин Айеро. Но зовите меня, пожалуйста, Фрэнком, - губы парня снова озарила мягкая улыбка. - И давай мы будем обращаться на "ты", хорошо? Мне только тридцать два, а чувствую себя уже таким старым.

Он весело рассмеялся, на короткое время смешивая свой заливистый смех с игрой на клавишах, а омега робко улыбнулся в ответ. Услышав его смех, Джерард словно вернулся в летнее время, когда сочные ягоды созревают, а трава растет к яркому солнцу, отбрасывая зеленые отблески лучиков в разные стороны и даря изумрудное веселье загадочного леса. Его смех был летним, солнечным и теплым. И его густые брови поползли вверх, услышав цифры возраста этого молодого господина-мужчины. Он выглядел намного моложе и... краше.

\- Я Джерард Уэй. Мне двадцать четыре, - он прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил взгляд на свою пустую тарелку.

Этим простым и таким невинным движением парень заставил Фрэнка задать вопрос, даже не осознавая полностью свои действия, будто был одурманен очарованием этого молодого человека. На миг он почувствовал себя подростком, который был очарован его чистотой, его смущением и дерзким характером, который совершенно не соответствовал с его нежной красотой больших глаз и миловидного лица с тонкими аккуратными чертами омеги. Он почувствовал себя действительно влюбчивым человеком, которым можно просто манипулировать, лишь робко взглянув глазами необычайной красоты.

\- А отчего же ты грустишь, Джерард?

\- Мой отец слишком подонок, - с горечью на губах улыбнулся черноволосый и поднял печальные глаза на Фрэнка. - Но давай не будем об этом, ладно? Я не хочу говорить о нем.

\- Как пожелаешь, - с кривой улыбкой на устах ответил тот.

Так и началось их маленькое и немного неловкое знакомство, пропитанное детским смущением со стороны молодого омеги и добрым смехом альфы. Поначалу парень был скован и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а мужчина же только мягко улыбался и разглядывал юношу, пока тот поедал свое недавно принесенное лакомство. Чай из бархатистых лепестков роз будто открыл Джерарду глаза и сделал его чуточку храбрым и открытым. Коротенькие вопросы от альфы медленно перетекали в интересную беседу, наполненную дискуссией, задорным смехом обоих парней и многозначительными улыбками. Они разговаривали о многом: об искусстве, о погоде, о небе и о звездах, о цветах и о детстве, о счастливых мгновениях жизни и о любимой книге, о синих волосах Фрэнка.

Казалось, что время перестало существовать вокруг них, а люди двигаться. Они были словно в их личном вакууме, где чувствовали себя хорошо и уютно, чувствовали себя _действительно_ людьми, а не сильным альфой и омегой с миловидным личиком. Они были будто в одном из самых популярных написанных романов мира, где все только начиналось.

И чувствуя на себе взгляд карих глаз, Джерард не мог не удержаться и стремительно быстро краснел до самых кончиков ушей, стеснительно опуская глаза и медленно обводя кончиком пальца золотистый круг чашки, которая была наполовину полна теплой жидкостью. А мужчина только мягко улыбался, словно ничего не заметил, и крепче сжимал кулаки, сдерживая себя и чувствуя, как в носу щекочет изумительный аромат молодой омеги с тонкими нотками карамели, ванильного мороженого, что тает на кончике языка, только что расцветших белоснежных роз, спелой алой клубники в стеклянной вазочке...

\- Джерард, а ты не против свидания? - внезапно вырвалось с языка Фрэнка, не успел тот и подумать.

Изумрудные глаза изумленно уставились на него, а палец застыл, перестав обводить круги. Мужчина только выжидающе смотрел на него.

\- Свидание? Эм, это...

\- Это как в книгах, понимаешь? - перебил его альфа и выпрямился в спине, складывая кончики пальцев вместе. - Знаешь, всегда мечтал ходить по парку с парнем, с которым у меня прежде не было _этого._.. - Джерард снова стал пунцовым, а Фрэнк легко улыбнулся, сверкнув жемчужными зубами. - То есть, ты меня заинтересовал. Правда. И я действительно хочу пригласить тебя на свидание.

Вот он, его шанс. Он не может его потерять и сказать "нет". Парень так долго ждал того самого дня, когда сможет найти своего альфу и сказать заветные три слова, поцеловать в столь желанные губы и никогда не отпускать. Не веря услышанному, он тяжело дышал и смотрел широко открытыми глазами на мужчину напротив себя, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучало в груди, ударяясь о ребра.

\- Я... - еле как выговорил Джерард, невольно облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы. - Я согласен.

\- Прекрасно, - альфа неожиданно встал со своего места и протянул ладонь парню. - Ты любишь сладкую вату? Я просто обожаю ее, а еще...

***

Спустя два дня, как они и договаривались, Фрэнк заехал за Джерардом, и они поехали в неизвестном направлении, сопровождаемом неясными отблесками фонарей, ярких фар машин, разноцветными вывесками магазинов и тихой, приятной, джазовой музыкой, что плавно лилась из колонок машины. Парень нервно кусал губы и косо поглядывал на мужчину рядом с собой. А тот, заметив заинтересованные взгляды в свою сторону, лишь криво усмехался и продолжал вести машину, не отрывая взгляда шоколадных глаз от дороги, освещенной фарами и уличными фонарями.

\- Куда мы едем? - спросил черноволосый, повернувшись к Фрэнку и видя его идеальный профиль, чуть изогнутые губы в легкой улыбке, карие глаза, кажущиеся в темноте вечера черными, как самая глубокая бездна, и растрепанные темно-бирюзовые волосы.

\- В одно тайное место, - тихим шепотом ответил тот и, опустив руку совсем рядом с рукой Джерарда, нежно взял своими татуированными пальцами тонкие, совсем хрупкие, как прозрачный хрусталь, тут же переплетая между собой и мягко сжимая.

За эти короткие секунды парень перестал дышать и широко распахнутыми глазами от удивления смотрел на довольное лицо мужчины. Его прикосновение было очень теплым, пропускающим миллионы мелких электрических зарядов по всему телу, отчего хотелось широко-широко улыбаться. Ничего не говоря и повернувшись обратно к окну, он едва улыбнулся уголками губ и в ответ сжал пальцы Фрэнка своими, чувствуя, как в носу щекочет запах сильного альфы вместе с его древесным одеколоном.

Джерард мог поклясться своей душой, что тот сейчас улыбается во весь рот, обнажая белоснежные зубы.

Спустя несколько минут молчания, все еще держась за руки и чувствуя легкое покалывания на кончиках пальцев, они остановились у огромного парка развлечений и вышли из машины, нехотя отпуская ладонь друг друга. Оглядевшись по сторонам и увидев большую яркую вывеску, гласившую "Uni enfance secrète" ***** , омега невольно загляделся на громадную карусель, светящуюся всевозможными радужными сияниями, и вздрогнул от неожиданного объятия, чувствуя, как сильные руки обвивают его талию.

\- Тебе нравится? - чуть влажные губы слегка коснулись уха Джерарда, обдувая его теплым дыханием.

\- Очень, - таким же тихим шепотом ответил он и непроизвольно шагнул назад, плотно прилегая спиной к груди и животу Фрэнка. Но не прошло и секунды, как мужчина ловко убрал руки с талии парня и взял того за руку, бережно переплетая пальцы, легко улыбаясь самым уголком губ и нежным взглядом смотря в изумрудные глаза.

\- Пойдем? - он кивком головы указал на аттракционы и, не дождавшись ответа, потянул парня за собой, что тот едва успевал шевелить ногами и не упасть вниз.

Купив кучу билетов и направившись на колесо обозрения, проворно скользя между движущимися и смеющимися телами, так же крепко держась за руки, парни уселись в светлой кабинке и не переставали весело улыбаться. Через две минуты круглая будка дернулась и стала медленно двигаться, слегка покачиваясь из сторону в сторону.

\- Знаешь, я в парках развлечения был в последний раз лет восемь назад, - с вялой улыбкой на губах проговорил Джерард, глядя в окошко, где виднелся город с тысячами мелких огоньков на черном полотне, словно крошечные светлячки летели по ночной поляне, освещая ее своим золотистым светом и теплом. - И очень тебе благодарен, что пригласил именно сюда, Фрэнк.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

А потом они пошли в комнату страха, где парень каждую секунду дергался даже от глухих стуков каблуков татуированного, сжимая пальцами рукав пиджака и невольно касаясь кончиками мягкой ладони. Затем направились в туннель любви, а потом еще множество интересных аттракционов, где они то заливисто смеялись, то просто обнимались или держались за руки, глядя друг другу в глаза. Момент за моментом парни ловили наслаждение от происходящего и неземную легкость, словно все это - нормально для них, словно они не были знакомы несколько дней и даже не целовались.

И Джерарду с каждой минутой хотелось прижаться к груди и обвить шею руками, пропустить сквозь пальцы синеватые прядки волос и коснуться губами чуть приоткрытого рта, вставая на носочки. Но он держался изо всех сил, вспоминая, что это лишь свидание "как в книгах". И нельзя смаковать вкус желанных губ, ощутить шелковистость темно-лазурных волос и...

\- Мы приехали, Джерард.

\- Уже?

Парень округлил глаза и удивленно уставился на улыбающегося Фрэнка, который как-то странно смотрел на него. Повернувшись к окну и увидев знакомую лестничную площадку и одинокий фонарь, стоящий в нескольких метрах от них, он взглянул на татуированного и грустно улыбнулся.

\- Да, мы приехали.

Они снова замолчали, неловко поглядывая друг на друга и что-то теребя в пальцах, ожидая _чего-то_.

\- Ну, я... пошел?

\- Да. Иди.

Джерард открыл дверь и уже собирался выйти, как его окликнул Фрэнк, схватив парня за руку и потянув на себя. Парень неуклюже дернулся в его сторону и упал прямо в сильные руки, которые тут же обняли его, согревая и оттеняя на задний план легкую грусть.

\- Думаю, ничего такого не случится, если я тебя поцелую.

Наклонившись к покрасневшему в предвкушении и смущении лицу, Фрэнк остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от губ парня, обдувая их своим горячим дыханием и чувствуя всем телом, как тот напрягся в ожидании.

\- Правда?

\- Да.

Поцелуй был коротким, наполненным нежностью и сладкой воздушностью. Они целовались без языка, только мня губы друг друга и чувствуя легкую дрожь в области живота, словно тысячи мелких бабочек трепещут внутри каждого. Им хотелось продлить эти жалкие восемь секунд на целую бесконечность, где они бы летели сквозь миры и звезды.

\- Прямо как в книгах.

В ответ Фрэнк только ухмыльнулся и сжал тонкую талию Джерарда, теснее прижимаясь к нему.

**Author's Note:**

> *розанс - чай из лепестков роз.  
> *Uni enfance secrète - такого парка развлечений в Париже нет. я его придумала.


End file.
